Welcome to Avengers tower
by Ryen Francis L
Summary: Series of lazy stories about life in the Avengers Tower. some multi'chapter, some one chapter drabbles. Clintasha, Tony!Bromance!Bruce
1. Coffee

Coffee Natasha/Clint Implied Mild Swearing

"Gah! Tony! what is this?" Steve spit the coffee back into his mug as he almost fell off of his barstool. Natasha was staring at him, eyes wide, one hand on her hip as if she had reached for a gun - which, thankfully, she did not have, still being in her pjs.

"Uh, coffee, Steve, or haven't we talked about modern day beverages?" the snarky billionaire raised one eyebrow above his reading glasses as he looked up from his tablet.

"This is in no way coffee. it tastes like, like, a pumpkin pie." Natasha visibly blanched as she slid off of the barstool and made her way to the coffee machine.

"Steve, " Natasha said as she turned to glare Tony, "Needs his own, low tech, coffee maker so he will not drink my Pumpkin spice frappuccino any more. This is the third time, Steve, that you have drunk my god damn coffee."

Tony sat up straight, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "Yes Ma'am. right away. ordering a new, simplistic, coffee machine for poor, poor Steve." Steve turned a little red, and seemed to be having trouble figuring out what to say.

"I'm so sorry, Nat, I-"

Natasha pulled herself swiftly onto the island counter. "Don't you DARE 'Nat' me, Steven Rogers. don't you dare." she was quite intimidating, even crouching on the kitchen counter in her black silk camisole and matching shorts.

"Yes Ma'am." Steve quickly snapped into military attention, in an attempt to subdue the angry widow. She stood on the counter, then flipped down and landed in front of him.

"If you end up wasting all of my very limited supply of Pumpkin spice frappuccino K cups, I will use you for target practice. No matter where we are. you will have to watch your back at all times, Cap, because I will not let you sleep ever again if you make any more of MY coffee because you can not remember how to use the damned coffee machine. do you understand me, Steve? do you understand that I can and will kill you if you touch my coffee again?" she was circling him, the tiny spider circling the american giant, and she was scary as it gets.

"Yes ma'am." Steve was still as stone, but his eyes were wide. "Directives understood."

"Good, Spangles, She said, Venom leaking into her voice, now go wake up Clint." With a quick salute, Steve turned crisply on his heel and walked, brisk but paced, towards the Hawk's bedroom.

"Come, on, Clint, wake up. Now!"

Clint was awake instantly, training kicking in at the sound of the despair in the good captain's' voice.

"Jeez louise, Cap, What's wrong?" He sat up and tossed off the covers, looking at the flustered capitan.

"Miss romanoff is, well, Mad. at me. And she told me to wake you up. so I did." Clint stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Yeah? well,It can t be too bad. She wouldn t kill a team member, but you are probably stuck doing whatever she says to do for a while. What did you do?"

"Are there any exceptions to her rule of not killing a team member?" Steve stood at the door of the bathroom as the sharpshooter prepared his toothbrush.

"Yeah, but only if you drink her coffee - but she has shit taste in coffee, So there is no way anyone would ever do that." "Right?" Clint added as an afterthought, then looked at Steve, just in time to see him sink not-so-gently to the floor.

"well, shit," Clint said, setting his toothbrush down and stepping nimbly over the Capitans' prone form.

"Hope her coffee didn't kill him."  



	2. Coffee 2

Out and About

chapter 2 of welcome to Avengers Tower

AN: I have a weird thing about heights, and my NonMovieCannon height index is this:

(tallest to shortest) Thor,Steve,Fury,Tony,Bruce,Natasha,Phil,Hawkeye,Pepper

So,Yup. Story Time!

((Clintasha, mild swearing))

"Good morning, Natasha, Stark." Clint sauntered into the kitchen in just his boxers, headed for the coffee maker. "Don't worry, Tony, your precious Capitan is still alive and well, just passed out on the floor of my bedroom."

"what?" Tony looked up from his tablet and gawked at the archer. "What did you do to him?" Natasha just grinned as the startled billionaire got up and darted towards the archers room to find the Capitan.

"So, honey, I heard Steve drunk your coffee." clint turned away from the coffee machine and leaned against the counter, smiling at Natasha.

She stood up and rounded the counter, approaching clint. "Don't call me 'honey'. and yes, steve still doesn't know how to work the coffee machine, and is using up my favorite pumpkin coffee cups." She leaned on the counter next to him, and Clint grinned before kissing her softly.

"Please don't kill him, Nat. We kind of need him." Natasha smiled back at her Hawk. He was always so sweet, and she really didn't mind when he called her honey, but she had an image to maintain. And Clint had always understood that.

"If he means that much to you, sure. can't compromise the team over my coffee." They both giggled at that, as Tony returned to the room, scowling.

"How's the captain, Tony?" the Archer pulled away from Natasha as she quickly straightened up and pulled away from the counter top.

Tony crashed onto his stool, folding his arms over the tablet still on the counter. "I saw you two just now. you were.." Tony waved his hands at them wildly, nearly knocking his coffee mug onto the floor. "Canoodling. don't even think about denying it, miss dark and scary. and Wonder boy is still alive, if you care. Just passed out."

"Canoodling is such a childish word, Stark. Jarvis, please tell me when the captain revives. You can find Barton and I in...моей спальне." the red headed assassin finished her instructions to Jarvis in her native russian, pulling a grinning archer towards the hallway.

Tony spun in his chair as the couple retreated. "That's cheating!"

"Jarvis, Не говорите ему, что я сказал!"

"Miss Romanoff, Is this a good time?" Jarvis said, just loud enough for Natasha to hear him over the sound of Clints' shower.

"It's fine, Jarvis. Clint is in the shower." Natasha wiggled her toes in the red sheets and pulled herself up higher on the bed. "What is it?"

"Mr. Rogers has awakened and is currently making his way towards the kitchen. Is there any message you would like me to relay to him?"

"Tell him, Jarvis, that he has half an hour to get ready to go. we are going Shopping." there was a brief pause as this Information was relayed to the captain, and then Jarvis spoke again. "Master Stark would like me to inform you that, and I quote, 'That has got to be the best damned punishment I have ever heard of. Kudos, Natasha.'"

The Widow didn't hear most of Starks message, because Clint was laughing from the bathroom doorway, dressed and toweling off his hair. "He sounded," Clint said, falling back down on the bed next to natasha, "In awe of your torture skills. What are you making Steve do, babe?" Natasha ran her fingers through the archers wet hair and then flicked the water onto his face.

"Don't call me babe, babe. Pepper and I were going to go out shopping, and Steve is going to come with us. and carry the bags." She stood up and made her way to the closet. "do you want to come with us, or hang out here with the insufferable Bromance?"

"I think I'll pass, and go check in at Shield. Scare some junior agents." clint stood up and started looking for his phone. He always put his hearing aids back on after his shower, after Stark had been messing with the house programing and flooded all the bathrooms. Clint had been pissed, and Tony had to build him new ones the same afternoon.

"Your phone is in your jacket pocket, sweetie." Natasha emerged from the closet in her usual off-day garb; A tight black tank top, black Cargo pants, and black combat boots, carrying Clints' jacket. "Take it with you, It is a little cold out today."

He walked to her and took the jacket, shrugging it on. "Thank you, Nat," he said, leaning up on his toes to kiss the russian. "Call me for Lunch?"

"Sure. don't get into too much trouble before then, and do not let Fury give you any missions. Deal?" Natasha was reaching back into the closet for a jacket of her own, as the archer grabbed her sunglasses and phone from the table.

"Don't kill Steve and we have a deal." he handed Natasha her things and they headed out of the room, Natasha towards the main living area and Clint towards the back elevator. "Lo - Bye, Nat." Clint smiled as he stepped into the elevator, hoping to cover up what he had almost said with a grin. Natasha's face almost broke, but she recovered quickly.

"Bye, sweetie." It was always so hard for Clint to see that look on her face, the hurt and past pain and the simple sorrow at not being able to face the words I love you. she turned away and walked swiftly into the kitchen area. "so, Steve, Ready to go Shopping?"

Authors Note

{All fixed!} That got a little...off color at the end, didn't it...Sorry! badly written Angst is good for the soul. probably. Sorry about all of the russian, peeps. And thank you for all the for the story follows!Oh, and I need ideas pretty pretty please! I will write (almost) anything. or even start a new fic. :D 


	3. Chapter 3

They had been shopping all day - A thin woman in stellar heels, an assassin with violently purple nail polish, and a man with at least twenty bags from high name stores and several garment bags. Steve thought he had been drug to nearly every store on the street, and they were now in H&M standing in line. Pepper, spinning her bag around her arm, looked behind her to see Steve with his shoulders hunched. "Come on Steve! your penance is almost done - for today!" Natasha said as she too looked back and grinned. She was getting a lot of glee out of the Captains troubles, that was for sure, but Pepper felt almost sorry for him.

"After we meet Clint for lunch, Steve," pepper said as they moved forward in the line, "There are only a few more stores. you can leave the bags in the car." Steve smiled slightly at pepper, and shifted the bags on his arms.

"How do you usually manage all this stuff and still shop?" Natasha and pepper laughed at him, and he felt his ears and cheeks going red.

"Boyfriends!" the two laughing girls said together, and steve turned an even more fiery shade of red. Pepper recovered her composure first.

"We never carry anything when we go shopping, Stevie. Never. Tony knows he has to come shopping every now and then if he wants to stay in favor."

"Yeah, and Clint actually seems to enjoy it a bit. he thinks of it as a workout. with... a better End result." Natasha smirked, and they started giggling again as the stepped up to the counter. the girls set their choices down on the counter as pepper pulled out a credit card that they had been using all afternoon.

"Oh, I just love spending tony's money, don't you?" pepper waved the credit card between her fingers, and Natasha grinned.

"Yeah, and he deserves to have it spent on me and you. did you know he was messing around with Sonic arrows last week? he seems to forgotten that Clint can barely hear as it is!"

"What?" Steve looked at natasha, clearly confused. "Clint is partially Deaf? how - "

Natasha cut him off. "hearing aids. they have gotten a lot more powerful in the last seventy years, Cap." Pepper was busy paying the clerk and collecting the bags, so Steve asked her another question.

"did he loose his hearing on a mission?"

Natasha sighed, reluctant to talk about it. "No. from what he has told me, He was born with very limited hearing and it has...worsened bit by bit over the years. but enough, okay? you ask him if you really want to know."

"Ready?" pepper turned around, bags in hand, and steve stuck out his hands to receive them. "Lets call up Clint and see if he is ready for Lunch, Natasha. I think the Cap could use a little break."


End file.
